Recent advancements in the field of image compression have led to the development of various embedded image codecs for encoding and decoding digital data, such as images and/or videos. Typically, an encoder in a device, such as a camera, may compress a raw image captured by communicatively coupled image-capturing unit. The encoder may utilize various lossless or lossy image compression techniques, such as transform coding and/or entropy encoding, to encode the captured raw image and generate a bit-stream. In transform coding, pixel data from an image block is transformed to frequency domain represented by transform coefficients. The remaining information, such as the transform coefficients, may then be compressed via a variety of methods. The generated bit-stream may be transmitted to a decoder, which may decompress the received bit-stream to reproduce the captured image. In view of the increased popularity of high definition image or video, it is increasingly critical to develop advanced image compression techniques that may make possible high compression and still exemplify low hardware complexity and latency. Therefore, a low latency and low complexity system and method may be desired to efficiently encode transform coefficients with visually lossless results.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.